vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kubera Leez
|-|Teen= |-|Adult= Summary Kubera Leez, aka Leez Haias, is the main protagonist of Kubera. She was raised by her mother in a secluded village until her 16th birthday. In this moment, her village was attacked and destroyed by a bird-like sura that blotted the sky red. After this, she meets a magician, Asha Rahiro, who became her reluctant hero in the wake of her crisis. Relying on Asha, Leez makes it her life's mission to seek revenge on the sura responsible for her village's destruction, though she knows not the tragic future that awaits her as she continues down this path. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 9-C | At least 9-C, likely higher Name: Kubera Leez, Leez Haias Origin: Kubera Gender: Female Age: 16 initally, currently 24 Classification: Wielder of the Golden Knight, Vengeance Seeker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification | Resistance to Cold Temperatures (Able to bathe/swim in freezing water that would give a person cardiac arrest, survived the freezing temperatures of high altitudes with ease), Poison (Able to eat poisonous mushrooms without issues), and Electricity | Regeneration (Low-Mid; capable of surviving fatal damage and regenerating), Regeneration Nullification (With Sword of Return), Immortality (Type 3), Flight via Bhavati Kubera, Limited Gravity Manipulation (Capable of controlling gravity to an extent with Bhavati Kubera, allowing herself flight), Magic, Attack Reflection via Counterattack (Will stop an attack and return it to the user) Attack Potency: Street Level (Can kill a regular person with her attacks) | At least Street level (Threw the Sword of Return at a mountain causing a crater) | At least Street level, likely higher (Stronger than before) Speed: Athletic Human (Physically athletic) | Athletic Human (Same as before) | At least Athletic Human, likely higher (Faster and more powerful than before) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Physically athletic) | Athletic Human (Same as before) | At least Athletic Human, likely higher (Stronger and more powerful than before) Striking Strength: Street Class '''(Can kill a person with a strike) | At least '''Street Class (Capable of creating a crater with a throw) | At least Street level, likely higher (Stronger than before) Durability: Street level (Able to take blows from people on her level) | At least Street level (Capable of battling those who can contend with her Sword of Return) | At least Street level, likely higher (Can take hits from those at this level) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range | Extended Melee Range with Sword of Return | Tens of Meters with Sword of Return Transcendentals Standard Equipment: Golden Knight, Sword of Return, and Hide of Bondage Intelligence: Gifted. Though poor at even basic calculations, she has a photographic memory, is capable of reading university level books, and can even intuitively understand higher dimensions (she can visualize the 4-D Klein Bottle). Able to understand magic theory with relative ease. This allows her to use magic without the need of calculations, subverting this weakness. Weaknesses: Reckless. Relies on her Regeneration to take most hits. Can become exhausted relatively easily during battle if she is not in the right state of mind. Intense heat. Push Force can backfire if the incoming attack is misjudged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Golden Knight.png|Golden Knight Sword of Return.png|Sword of Return Hide of Bondage.png|Hide of Bondage PiercingHit.png|Piercing Hit Pushforce.png|Push Force Regeneration.png|Regeneration Counterattack.png|Counter Attack Earthquake.png|Earthquake SoR Slash.png|Energy Slash SoR EnergyBall.png|Energy Ball *'Equipment' ** Golden Knight: A god-level item created by the god Kubera to regulate his immense strength. Golden Knight takes the form of a bracelet that conforms to a human's wrist. When inactive, it is gray and suppresses the user's strength. When active it changes to a gold color and the user's strength increases depending on their state of mind. The Golden Knight also increases the user's Divine Affinity to 2500 and Transcendental Value to 1500. It also grants the user access to five transcendental skills Piercing Hit, Push Force, Counterattack, Regeneration, and Earthquake. **'Sword of Return': A god-level item created by one of the four primeval gods Kali. It was made to neutralize the regenerative abilities of gods and suras, including the wielder. The Sword of Return takes the form of a large black sword that glows red in the center and becomes surrounded by red energy when activated. It is known that it can change shape but the conditions for this are still unknown. The sword is also able to use transcendental attacks made of red/black energy. **'Hide of Bondage': Another god-level item created by Kali. Current abilities are unknown. *'Magic' ** Hoti Kubera: Bolsters strength with a spell. ** Bhavati Kubera: A spell enabling flight by controlling localized gravity. *'Transcendental Skills via Golden Knight' **'Piercing Hit': A stabbing and/or cutting attack made without a weapon. Its range can be extended to become long-ranged. **'Push Force': Pushes away targeted objects. **'Counterattack': Stops an attack and returns it to the opponent. However, vigor is lost proportional to the attack strength, thus sufficiently powerful attacks cannot be blocked. **'Regeneration': If Kubera is killed or fatally wounded, the Golden Knight will regenerate her to a pre-attack state. Minor/non-fatal wounds do not trigger Regeneration **'Earthquake': Creates an earthquake. Depending on the amount of vigor used, it is capable of altering surrounding terrain. Key: Base | Sword of Return | Golden Knight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Characters Category:Kubera Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Female Characters